Last One Standing
This is just a fun, non-relationship-y story that I imagine could totally be an episode. There is some Bade, but that doesn't count. They're already dating. And some Cade friendship. But that's platonic, ''not ''romantic. ''Some sort of Cabbie thing...it just mentions Robbie's crush. P.S. The Guatemala sentence I wrote is 100% made up. Enjoy! '''Summary: The gang knows how...''different ''Cat is, and they know what it's like to have a conversation with her. Weird. But when they all get put to the ultimate test; each being separately put into a cubed, glassy room with her for 2 hours, who will be the last one standing?' Scene 1; Sikowitz's classroom "For an actor to openly show his or her character's feelings, they need to bring their character into life. They need to BE their character," Sikowitz taught. The variety of teens in the room was entertaining. There was, of course, the "hotties" on one side of the room, and on the other side, the "weirdos." In the middle, there were a few not-so-popular-except-for-one teenagers sitting, staring intensely at the teacher who was telling them how to make acting a part of you. Those few teens were our gang. And the except-for-one was Tori. She was pretty popular, y'know, being the "It Girl." The teacher continued to preach to the anxious kids, "And when you become the character- ooh! A coconut! I better drink it before someone else does." Beck and Jade rolled their eyes at Sikowitz and his obsession with coconut milk. They honestly knew that coconut milk doesn't give you visions, but this was ''Erwin Sikowitz, so they didn't expect any less. Tori sighed. "Okay, Sikowitz, please just keep on teaching us. Coconut milk is just distracting you, so..." she got up, "I'll take that-" "Good Ghandi, Tori! Sit down! This is my class, and I ''can ''have you kicked out of it!" he yelled at her now shocked form. Jade snickered with delight and said, "This is officially the best class ever. And I've said that before, so that really means something." "Okay. Um...I'll sit down then..." Tori sputtered out. Sikowitz started to chuckle, then laugh, then howl until tears spilled down from his eyes. He managed to breathe out, "You- you- you just HAD to see the loo-ook on your face! I wish I h-h-h-had a camera! Ohhh, that was priceless!" Tori was upset and shouted, "I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Beck, Robbie, and André all stifled their laughter, Jade was openly cracking up, and Cat was just playing with her red velvet hair. "Tori, don't be such a party pooper! As they say in Guatemala, 'Porce tunia, morcin lardra, partiend.'" Cat finally piped up, "That means my best friend has a diaper rash." "Oh! Well that's funny!" Sikowitz chuckled. '~'Bell rings~'' Jade quickly shouted, "Time to go! C'mon Beck, you need to get me a coffee. Cat, come with us. You can buy yourself some oatmeal." Cat scrambled behind the couple and ran next to Jade. She excitedly said, "Yay! Oatmeal! I LOVE oatmeal!!" André and Tori looked to each other in confusion. "What?" Tori sputtered out. "Don't ask me." André mumbled. Robbie dreamily looked at Cat leaving and said, "She's so pretty." André and Tori oddly looked at Robbie. "Um...." they simultaneously said. Robbie blushed and grumbled, "Should've kept my mouth shut." El Fin. For Chapter 1. 'Okay, I really hope you guys enjoy this! I will, of course, add more Cat into it. The episode is about her. The first chapters are always the hardest to write, but once the plot gets bigger, this story will just be fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! '